Orca Partner
The Small Orca is a befriendable partner in . It can only be found once the player has reached a certain point in the "Be the Best Trainer" quest. Description In-Game "This is the orca calf with a scarred forehead you befriended in the Zahhab Region. It loves boxes and can find wooden crates and casks of all sizes." Appearance This orca looks much like any other member of their species, save for their smaller-than-usual size and a distinctive set of scars on their forehead. Their small size, however, is unlikely to be due to any sort of growth defect simply because they are a juvenile, as stated in their in-game description. They also have a saddle patch that differs from the rest of the orcas the player will encounter, as it is noticeably larger in size, and with slightly blurrier edges. (The "saddle patch" is the white patch of skin that sits just behind an orca's dorsal fin.) History This specific orca was rescued during a beaching incident by Hayako Sakurai several years before the player encounters them. She took them to the aquarium to heal them, and they were eventually set free back into the Zahhab Region. They have since been sighted again. Befriending How to Befriend The player has to go diving with Hayako, and head to the Zahhab Region. They must go past the Open Sea to around coordinates H-7, the area in the very southeast of the map. After focusing on the specific orca, a cutscene will then show the orca playing. Hayako will recognize the set of scars on its head, and subsequently reveal her history with the orca. Then, the player will go back to the Open Sea, again with Hayako. The orca will recognize Hayako, but won't take as kindly to the player. Hayako then recalls that the orca likes floating objects, so if the diver had a float toy, the orca would likely take a shine to the player. At this point, the player will need to go back to Nineball Island and buy the Float Toy from Nancy (which she keeps in the "Other" category). If they already have it in their inventory, they will get the option to show it to the orca. Giving the toy to the orca earns their favor, and they become the player's partner. Quest Description The quest pertaining to the small orca is titled "Orca in the Open Sea" in the player's notebook. It starts out with: "Reports have come in of a small whale in the southeastern Zahhab Region. Can you find it?" After the player encounters this specific orca for the first time, the quest will update with: "You found an orca in the open sea to the southeast. Hayako says that this orca loves floating objects." After the player offers the Float Toy to the orca and earns their trust, the quest will finish up with: "You befriended the orca by giving it a float toy!" Gallery Orca Partner 2.png Orca Partner Saddle Patch.png|A different view of the small orca's saddle patch. Orca Partner Scars 1.png|A closer look at the small orca's forehead scars. Orca Partner Scars 2.png|A different view of the scars. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Dolphin/Whale Partners Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures Only Found as Young Category:Dolphins and Whales